


This crazy thing

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: So, she really wasn’t surprised at her own actions when she saw Petyr pulling the chair away from Ned Stark as the latter was about to sit down and she had dived forward onto the floor behind him.The fact Ned Stark was much taller and larger than her went completely out of her mind. The fact only her sister knew about her intense crush on Ned and the fact that she had barely spoken to him, for fear of bursting into flames of intense embarrassment, was not even a consideration.All that she could think was that he was going to bruise that lovely bottom of his on the floor. And she dived forward onto her hands and knees behind him and he sat on top of her.For ladywolfmd.





	This crazy thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyMD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMD/gifts).



Catelyn had always prided herself on being a sensible, logical person. She usually thought things through carefully, deciding on the best course of action would give the best results. Her father had always commented that she had a sharp mind and her rivals would have their work cut out for them in trying to best her.

But sometimes, she did let her emotions get ahead of her. Especially where affection and love were involved. She had once tipped her milk on Cersei Lannister’s head in primary school because she had been picking on Lysa for crying over a scraped knee.

She had smacked a boy over the back of the head once for shoving her brother too. And, she had even hissed and snarled at the silly boys who had kept chasing and tormenting their pet cat.

Going for the people Catelyn loved was a sure way to make sure she acted on instinct rather than logical thought.

So, she really wasn’t surprised at her own actions when she saw Petyr pulling the chair away from Ned Stark as the latter was about to sit down and she had dived forward onto the floor behind him.

The fact Ned Stark was much taller and larger than her went completely out of her mind. The fact only her sister knew about her intense crush on Ned and the fact that she had barely spoken to him, for fear of bursting into flames of intense embarrassment, was not even a consideration.

All that she could think was that he was going to bruise that lovely bottom of his on the floor. And she dived forward onto her hands and knees behind him and he sat on top of her.

The weight of him sent them tumbling to the floor almost instantly. She had barely managed to roll to her stomach and push herself up when he was sitting beside her, legs outstretched and eyes wide as he stared at her before giving a long, slow blink.

“Are you alright Catelyn?” he asked quickly, once his wits seemed to return. He reached forward to pat at her head and arms to assess for damage.

“I…” She started, flushing as all eyes turned to them. And the warmth that was spreading through her at the fact that Ned Stark knew her name was making her rather inarticulate.

“Thanks, by the way,” Ned said, his eyes glancing towards Petyr, narrowing as they fell on the boy. “I…I, um…well it was nice of you to…um…”

“Oh, for goodness sake,” Ned’s best friend, Robert Baratheon, sighed loudly from where he was still sitting at the table, watching them on the floor. He pointed irritably between them as he continued. “Ask her to dinner Ned. It’s the least you could do after she literally saved your ass!”

“Oh, no…I…it isn’t necessary!” Cat insisted, feeling as though her whole face was on fire while her mind screamed at her.

_What are you doing?!_

“Oh yes it bloody is!” Robert sniffed, his eyes already back on his burger. “I can’t stand another day of seeing you two drooling over each other when the other isn’t looking. Some of us use this cafeteria to actually eat!” He emphasised his point with a rather undignified bite of his burger, glaring at them as they remained quiet and still on the floor.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ned cleared his throat and turned towards her. She felt a smile come to her as she watched his cheeks turn pink.

“I’m free Friday evening,” he murmured shyly.

“Friday is perfect!!”

“Great!” Robert muttered. “Remember to name your first child after me to show your gratitude that _someone_ had the balls to make a move for you two.”


End file.
